Hurt
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Arthur dismisses Merlin as insignificant, Merlin is hurt, and Arthur realises that is not the way to protect his servant.
1. Rejection

**This was going to be a drabble story but I am incapble of them. This is the best you get. I have named the other four chapters of this and I am challenging myself to stick to it. **

"Arthur!" Merlin ran down the corridor, heading towards the blond man, who was never difficult to spot, even when he was surrounded by people. Arthur turned and stared at him with opaque blue eyes.

"What?" Arthur demanded rudely. The two people with him paused and looked at Merlin and then headed down the corridor.

"I… just wondered…"

"Oh, for god's sake Merlin, can't you just get on with your job without whining at me. Get on with it!"

Arthur turned away and the two men paused to let Arthur catch up, Merlin heard one of them ask.

"Who's that?"

"No one, just a servant."

Merlin gaped, he couldn't help it. Arthur didn't have the decency to say that Merlin was his servant. Confused and hurt Merlin turned away to do what Arthur had asked of him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was late in the night when Merlin returned Arthur's armour to it's proper place. With the knights visiting from so many places it was important to have Arthur's armour there, in the armoury, bright and shiny. Merlin sighed at he put it down, thankful that he could go to bed. Arthur had even dismissed him for the morning. Gaius had requested that he needed Merlin to prepare for the tournament. He needed to make sure his pharmacy was ready for the injuries that were about to occur as the knights clashed in the arena.

Not that Gaius would give Merlin much respite. But at least he could eat without much interruption because Gaius would want his own breakfast at the same time, while issuing instructions.

Merlin didn't even bother to turn around as he heard the door open. No doubt other servants were running around the castle. So it took him by surprise as he was grabbed by the scruff on the neck, spun and bent over the table, the wind slammed out of his lungs as he crashed against the table.

"What?" Merlin gasped and got no response. The hand pressed his head down and dragged him to the edge of the table.

"Perfect, I can have this end."

"Careful, he might bite." Another voice announced.

"Fine."

Merlin felt himself shoved back across the table, so his feet met the floor again.

"When you're done I'll have him."

Merlin blinked, looking up stunned. His eyes met those of one of the people that Arthur had been with, when he had dismissed him. Then Merlin gasped in shock as his trousers were ripped down exposing him, and his cheeks were pulled apart. A finger slammed into him and Merlin yelped.

"Just stay still, we won't be long, we brought payment."

Merlin jumped again as a bag of coins landed by his head. It hadn't been tied properly and Merlin saw the glitter of silver and one gold coin. The gold looked almost obscene against the rest of it.

"Come on, it isn't like you're not used to it."

Merlin wasn't and shock made him unable to react for a moment and he also had to be careful, no one could see him do magic. His eyes flared gold as he tipped a rack of spears. The rattle echoed around the room and the weapons scattered everyone, no doubt to be cleared up by him afterwards. The man holding his neck relaxed his grip. Merlin tried to rise but the grip tightened again and shoved him down.

"Ignore it, people have been dumping stuff here all day," the man behind Merlin announced. Merlin gasped, trying to work out a way out. He probably had plenty but if anyone saw anything. Tears filled his eyes, he couldn't do anything. He could pull Camelot out of it's foundations but he couldn't stop two people who…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The pressure was gone from his backside and there were sickening thuds. The grip on his neck released and as Merlin looked up he flinched away as someone ran past him and again the sickening noise occurred. Merlin blinked and tensed again, sliding back off the table to sit down on the floor, huddling against the table leg as he watched.

Arthur pounded his fist into one man's face and as the other recovered to get up he spun and slammed the same fist into this man's gut. It was no small thing to take on Prince Arthur of Camelot. Most of the people that said so had learnt the painful lesson. Uther had instilled it from the moment he could walk, talk and understand. Arthur had to be the best at everything. Absolutely everything. His mind could not take anything else.

He pushed the man to the floor and slammed his fist into him. Arthur was going to kill him. Merlin crawled forward and grabbed the material of Arthur's trousers. His hand grabbed hold and latched on, yanking hard, trying to pull Arthur back to himself. Merlin reared back as Arthur stood up and turned, his fists clenched.

Merlin's head connected with the edge of the table and he slumped down again. He blinked, trying to remove the disorientation from his mind. He could deal with powerful beings and sorcerers, to name a few. Two men he could handle, surely. Merlin thought that as he tried to pull his trousers up, and failed, not getting them quite where he wanted them. The intimacy had rattled him.

"Merlin."

The voice came gently out of the fog and hands touched him, where he didn't want them. He tensed but then realised who it was, but Merlin still struggled, he was powerful, and strong he could manage on his own.

Even as he struggled he was lifted and moved, put over someone's shoulder and gently carried away.


	2. Aftermath

Merlin couldn't comprehend what had happened. There was an interim, the sounds of Arthur stomping as he walked, Merlin taken along with him. He knew Arthur's tread anywhere, even if he was thrown over his shoulder. But it slowed as Arthur reached his destination and it was quiet in the corridor where the prince had his rooms. Getting through the door Arthur closed the door quietly behind him and it wasn't lost on Merlin that he heard the lock click. For some reason that made him panic. Arthur's hand grabbed the back of his leg.

"Merlin, stop that, I don't want to drop you. It's all right."

He was carried across the room, Arthur's hand still clamped over the back of his thigh to keep him from falling, until Arthur shifted him, without a great deal of effort and carefully put him down on the bed. Arthur laid him back and Merlin's breath hitched. He took several painful, burning breaths.

"Okay. Hang on, it's okay."

Merlin wondered who Arthur was talking to before he felt himself manhandled again and Arthur moved him, wrapping an arm around him lifting him so he was sat up, his back resting against the pillows and cushions that Merlin carefully plumped up every morning. Several of them were shunted about so he could sit up and then to contradict that Arthur pushed his head down between his knees.

Still gasping, Merlin couldn't do anything but let him.

"Let me get some water, and keep you warm. Damn."

Merlin glanced up and realised Arthur was looking at his hands. Both were covered in blood, across his knuckles, his skin stained pink. Arthur looked at them and then glanced at Merlin.

"Damnit," Arthur swore again, assessing the damage. Both his hands were aching and bruised with the force he had used. He had no real idea how badly he had injured the two knights, he hadn't waited to check on them. Getting Merlin out of the situation seemed far more important. Arthur turned away, not wanting Merlin to see what he had done.

Merlin lifted his head slightly, turning his eyes in Arthur's direction as he splashed water from the jug into the bowl. All Merlin could see was the movement of Arthur's shoulders and back, but he carefully washed his hands and dried them on the towel. Merlin groaned inwardly as Arthur scattered water everywhere and dropped the towel so the end trailed into the basin. He'd have to clear that up.

Arthur didn't care about that. It wasn't something he needed to worry about. Merlin watched him as he walked over to the table, poured some water into a goblet and brought it over to Merlin. Arthur held it out.

"Take it in small sips, did they…?"

"What?" Merlin asked, he took the goblet and took Arthur's advice.

"Do you need something to wash away the taste?"

"Of what?" Merlin asked. He did now understand the gist of what Arthur was saying but he didn't really want to.

"If they…" Arthur paused, he stopped looking uncomfortable and straightened up, looking as he did when he was expected to behave in a certain fashion.

"Did either of them violate your mouth, with their penis?"

It would have been almost funny, the way Arthur was suddenly talking but considering the subject, Merlin didn't find it too funny. He shook his head.

"No, they said I might bite."

Arthur huffed with laughter. It didn't last very long, his face composed again.

"Were you violated?"

Merlin blinked. There was a raw pain in his backside, but he wasn't sure. He had felt the fingers in there, then a body pressed against him, but he couldn't work out if it had been that actual. He took a breath, his body tensing and Arthur gently encouraged him to take another sip of water, to settle him, and seeing Merlin start to shiver, he carefully put a blanket around his shoulders. Merlin's mind moved away from what had happened and came up with another horrific thought.

"This isn't the first time you've done this."

He gained enough confidence to look up at Arthur. Arthur's face was serious, as composed as it always was when he was in the council chamber hearing his father talking about something the prince didn't like to hear. Arthur shifted his weight and looked away before looking back. And he shook his head, his eyes moving away from Merlin.

"No, it's not."

"I need to get back. I'll clear that up before I go," Merlin said, his eyes on the wash stand. Arthur stopped him from getting up off the bed, putting a firm hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down again.

"Merlin, you're staying with me. You are doing so until the tournament is over."

"And you do that for everyone?" Merlin asked. Arthur flinched.

"No, just the one that I can do something about. You're staying here Merlin, you'll stay here until I say otherwise."

Merlin gaped for a moment before snapping at him.

"You can't make me."

"Yes, I can Merlin! Now answer the question, were you violated?"

Merlin stared at Arthur with shock, and a trace of awe before he took a deep breath and very slowly nodded his head.


	3. Acceptance

Merlin lifted his head as the bells sounded. That usually meant he was late. He jerked awake in shock, looking around and taking a minute to orientate himself. He wasn't where he normally was, in his own room in Gaius' chambers. Instead he was still in Arthur's, he was still in Arthur's bed, and the spoilt brat was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, for heavens sake! Where the hell is…? What?"

Merlin yanked at the door again and decided he was not hallucinating. It was locked. Merlin rattled at it, and kicked the door. It wasn't like it could hold him, he could easily open a lock, but he had to be careful. He crouched down and peered through the gap. Merlin could just about see a sliver of red material, which meant someone was on the other side. Merlin hammered his hand flat against the door three times and yelled.

"Hey!"

"What?" a voice from the other side asked.

"Let me out!"

"I can't, Prince Arthur has the key."

"What?" Merlin yelled, he felt ready to explode at the unbelievable situation, Arthur had locked him in. Really, seriously, had locked him in.

"He locked the door when he left, and took the key with him," the guard announced. His voice seemed vaguely familiar to Merlin, but he couldn't place who it belonged to. Merlin glowered at the door as if he expected it to explain Arthur's actions.

"Did he say why?"

There was a pause, Merlin leant forward and put his ear to the door, and then he turned and looked around. The room was in complete chaos, Arthur had washed and dressed, and eaten, and Merlin had been oblivious to the whole lot. He was a deep sleeper but that was ridiculous, and why had Arthur let him over sleep in the first place. It was one thing that he complained about most of the time, Merlin sleeping in.

"Didn't he tell you?" the voice asked. Merlin paused and bit down on his lip.

"Yeah, like he tells me anything."

On the opposite side of the door the guard blinked in surprise. He couldn't understand why Merlin didn't know, or why Arthur hadn't told him. The prince and his servant were as thick as thieves most of the time. In the end the guard shrugged, what harm could it do to tell Merlin what was going on, he'd find out eventually. Gossip was rift in the castle at the best of times, and more so when there was something worth talking about.

"Two of the Mercian knights were found badly beaten. Security has been increased, the king has asked Arthur to investigate."

"Oh, are they all right?" Merlin couldn't help but ask, one hand trailing down to his backside. It still felt a little sore, but according to Arthur, who had inflicted Merlin to a brief, and rather embarrassing, examination, had said there was no serious damage and proceeded to dampen a cloth with cold water and insert it between Merlin's cheeks, ordering him to leave it there for a little while.

"They're both a bit of a mess, but still alive. One got his jaw broke though."

Merlin blinked, his mildly addled mind remembering the damage that Arthur had inflicted on the two men. The one who had physically assaulted him Arthur had seemed determined to kill. A broken jaw seemed light in comparison.

"Oh," Merlin said. "Did Arthur say when he'd be back, he's due at the tournament, and he needs his armour."

"No, we were just told to keep this area secure," the guard said.

"Fair enough," Merlin said. Unless he started using magic to get out there didn't seem to be much he could do about the situation. There was, however, some amusing irony in Arthur investigating the situation. Merlin rubbed his backside again and looked around at the mess Arthur had made of the room. He didn't have much else to do, so Merlin started on dealing with Arthur's mess.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur had almost laughed when his father ordered him to investigate the situation. Flexing his hands in his gloves calmed him. Fortunately, since he was half dressed for the tournament, wearing the padded shirt that fitted under his chainmail, no one questioned the presence of his leather gloves. He had upped security in the castle, making sure the guest chambers, barracks and his own chambers were protected. Most of the security measures he implemented made two guards by his own chamber door mild. But that meant no one could get to Merlin while Arthur cleared up his mess, and since the two battered knights had been taken to Gaius' chambers Arthur didn't want Merlin wandering. And if the Mercian who could talk had already spoken to his fellow knights then his servant would be even more vulnerable.

He opened the door to Gaius' chambers. The old man was pottering about the room, mixing potions. In front of him the table was cluttered with pots and jars. The room was just as cluttered with two cots beds that were now accommodating the two injured knights. Neither of them looked good, both had battered faces. The one with the broken jaw widened his eyes as he saw Arthur, and the prince felt more than satisfied as he registered the flicker of panic. It nothing less than what they deserved for attacking Merlin.

Gaius looked up as he realised Arthur had entered. There were also two guards on Gaius' door, but they were not going to prevent the Prince of Camelot from walking around. He was above reproach. He gave Gaius a curt nod and the physician wandered over to him.

"Are they all right?"

"Battered, but they will be fine," Gaius said.

"Have they given any information?"

"Obviously one of them can't talk. And Sir Ronald has only just regained consciousness."

"Is he up to being questioned?"

"I would presume so Sire, I need to get him something to eat, I would only be a few minutes. Merlin's not here, I don't know where he is…"

"He's been with me," Arthur said, sounding apologetic enough. "I'll be here for the next few minutes, if you haven't returned by the time I'm finished I can get one of the guards to come in and watch them."

Gaius nodded, glancing at his patients for a moment before shuffling out. Both men watched with widening eyes as Gaius left, closing the door behind him, leaving them alone with Arthur. Arthur slowly pulled his gloves off, revealing the bruising on his knuckles, a testament to the force he had used.

"I've been asked to investigate the incident last night," Arthur said calmly, looking at his hand as he flexed his fingers. "I presume you didn't get a good look at who attacked you, it was obviously dark."

Sir Ronald nodded vigorously, glancing at his companion. The other knight could hardly move his head. Arthur looked at him steadily, meeting the gaze of the man who had been inside Merlin. Who had somehow thought that it was perfectly acceptable to assault him. Although he didn't nod he saw the acceptance in the knight's eyes. This interview had become nothing more than Arthur telling them exactly what their story needed to be.

"I suppose there were two of them, and the only thing that can be assumed from it is they thought to take out some of the competition. Of course, security will be increased, just to make sure we don't get a repeat of this utterly un-honourable act." Arthur gave a very humourless smile, making his hint perfectly clear. He wasn't letting anyone else get anywhere near Merlin. Sir Ronald just nodded again, only finding his voice when Arthur turned his back to leave the room, and he didn't have to look at the prince's cold blue eyes.

"But he's just a servant."

Arthur paused, shoulders tensing, and he turned again. His eyes had turned even colder, Arthur looked as murderous as he did last night. Sir Ronald pressed himself back into the pillows.

"I clearly didn't explain that properly. Merlin is mine."


	4. Coaliltion

**This was only meant to be a four part story, but it now has to have another, but only one more chapter, just to finish off. **

Arthur made no comment about what had occurred when he returned. They didn't have time, the opening of the tournament had been delayed but still had to go ahead. Arthur had delivered his report to Uther, who had found it a little unsatisfactory, but his opinion of the truth would have been far worst. Merlin was just a servant, Arthur should not go around hammering the living daylights out of knights to protect Merlin's honour. Arthur had found that he couldn't help himself, when he had seen what had been happening.

He put Merlin in enough dangerous situations, and odd humiliations that Arthur should have been able to let the incident go, but he couldn't. Glancing at Merlin, who looked pale, paler than usual, Arthur knew he couldn't. Merlin was quite obviously utterly innocent when it came to things like that. Arthur had never really seen Merlin show any interest in anyone. There had been hints that he was interested in Gwen but never seemed to have come to anything. Arthur couldn't remember anyone displaying any interest in Merlin. Not that Merlin ever had much time, if he wasn't tailing Arthur around Gaius usually had Merlin running around on errands.

That settled Arthur's feelings on the subject, he didn't want Merlin getting distracted. He didn't want Merlin losing his innocence, certainly not in such a manner. Arthur also had the feeling that despite the Mercian knight's silence several of the other knights had an inkling of the reason behind what had happened.

Merlin paid no attention to the stares they were receiving. Arthur getting into his armour was almost as much of an attraction as the tournament itself. It was one reason that once he was in his chain mail that Arthur stood outside the tent and Merlin finished off dressing him in full view of the crowds. Uther had almost insisted on it from the moment that Arthur attended tournaments. It annoyed the prince a little, he wanted to concentrate on getting himself prepared for the oncoming fight, not stand about like a prize bull. The situation did make him a little snappy, but Merlin had long ago learnt not to say anything to Arthur, because Arthur wanted to think. He ignored the crowds, he ignored the other knights, and stayed locked in his own mind. It was the one and only time Merlin did truly know to shut up.

Now he seemed overly quiet. Even if Merlin wasn't talking there was a level of energy about him that made it seem as if all his effort was going into not saying anything. Arthur, currently, couldn't sense that. Merlin was just subdued. The only problem lay in Arthur not knowing if it was a result of what had happened, or what he himself had done. He probably wasn't going to find out until much later.

Arthur lifted his arm so Merlin could fasten the buckle and then he turned to gather up Arthur's belt, wrapping it around his waist. Arthur gave up on trying to catch Merlin's eye and looked around instead. Meeting the gaze of the knights who were around, several of whom had their eyes on Merlin. Arthur made a note of some of them, wondering if he would meet them later in the tournament.

"Sire?"

Merlin glanced up and frowned.

"Sir Leon?" Arthur said, fiddling with his gloves, tugging them up his arms, he had yet to take them off. The feast tonight would be interesting, he couldn't wear his gloves, he'd have to somehow make it look like the bruising had been received during the upcoming bouts.

Arthur ignored Merlin's increasing frown as he saw Leon's right arm bound up.

"Everyone is ready."

"Thank you," Arthur said, not even looking at Merlin as Merlin handed him his sword. Merlin wasn't sure if the thank you was for him or Leon. Arthur gave Merlin a quick glance.

"Gaius will probably need you now."

"Yes Sire," Merlin huffed. Arthur glared at him and then stalked off. Merlin headed off after him. Gaius would be close to the ring, Merlin might as well go the same way. He felt a little better about it, especially as Leon trailed along with him.

"What happened to you?"

"I strained it, I don't think the old injury had healed," Leon said.

"That was nearly two weeks ago," Merlin said. Leon shrugged, which didn't seem to hurt his shoulder half as much as it should have done, in Merlin's opinion.

"I had been training more this week, it's unfortunate it happened but…" Again Leon shrugged. Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"Gaius didn't bind that."

"He's been busy, I didn't want to bother him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have minded, do you want me to look at it?"

"Merlin, it's fine, just a little strained." Leon reached out to push Merlin back, as he had tried to get at the bandage. Merlin didn't resist him but it gave him enough of a chance to look at the knots, and he recognised the work immediately.

"Arthur did that, he bound the wound."

Leon frowned, glancing down at the bandage wondering how Merlin knew that. It gave Merlin a second to reach forward and squeeze Leon's shoulder, which had suffered a dislocation originally. If it had been strained, there should have been some reaction, however Leon just grabbed his wrist and removed Merlin's probing hand.

"Enough Merlin."

"You're not injured, why are you pretending you are injured, you should be in the tournament."

"And now I'm not," Leon said, his eyes following a group of Mercian knights as they made their way to the ring for the opening. A few of them glanced at Merlin, then most of them looked away as they realised Leon was glaring at them. Merlin glanced at them and then back to Leon, taking a step back from him.

"Arthur told you."

"Yes."

"So you pretended to be injured so you could spend the day babysitting me. Arthur made you do that?"

"No, I offered."

Merlin gaped for a moment, and then scowled. "For heavens sake! I don't need babysitting!"

"If you say so," Leon said.

"I am going to kill Arthur, I'm going to…"

Leon reached out with his un-bandaged arm and grabbed Merlin, pulling him back as he started to stalk off.

"Leave it Merlin."

"Why? How many other people is he going to tell? And…"

"Keep your voice down!" Leon hissed, yanking Merlin closer. "Arthur wants to protect you, just let him do it."

"Oh, because he bothers so much about it the rest of the time!"

Leon paused and thought about that. "This time he does."

"Why?" Merlin demanded, pulling himself away from Leon. The knight assessed Merlin carefully and then sighed.

"You don't know much about Camelot's traditions."

"I guess not."

"One of them is that the knights in training, when they are younger, act as pages for competing knights."

"So?"

"That included Arthur."

"So, what does that have to do with…?" Merlin paused and tailed off, staring at Leon as he realised exactly what Leon was implying. Merlin blinked, slowly, before staring at Leon again.

"Arthur? It happened to Arthur?"


	5. Explanation

**Last Chapter! Finally getting on with my resolution to get a few things finished!**

After that Merlin didn't give Leon any further trouble. Once he had delivered Merlin to Gaius, so he could help with any injuries, Leon went on his way. With good timing he returned to escort Merlin back to help Arthur undress.

Gaius had sensed Merlin's distraction, snapping at him to pay attention as they worked. Merlin had responded, but it stayed clear to Gaius that something laid heavily on Merlin's mind. Leon stayed quiet as he led Merlin back to Arthur's tent. Merlin, however, could not stay silent on the subject.

"How did it happen?"

"Fairly similar I presume. I'd drawn the short straw, or rather I was the newest knight, so they dumped Arthur on me."

"Dumped him?"

"You know you complain about him now?"

Merlin nodded.

"He used to be much, much, worse."

Merlin smirked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me," Leon said sagely, before returning to the story. "One of the visiting knights decided he liked the look of Arthur, and tried the same thing. I just happened to find him in time."

"But Uther must have…"

"Arthur requested that the king not be informed," Leon said evasively. Merlin frowned. That didn't sound entirely accurate. And it wasn't. But Leon was not about to inform Merlin of Arthur's tearful begging.

"But if the knight knew who Arthur was…."

"He didn't, at least not then, if anyone told him later then I never knew of it. And ironically I met him in the ring the next day."

"And you beat him?" Merlin guessed. Leon stopped walking, they were almost to the tent, Arthur lingered, watching the pair of them carefully. The knight took a deep breath.

"I killed him," Leon said. He glanced at Arthur. "He will probably work out that I told you. Just don't try and discuss it with him."

Merlin frowned, watching as Arthur nodded at Leon, who gave a corresponding nod in reply before turning away and disappearing into the cluster of tents. Merlin trudged over to Arthur, wondering about the whole thing. The warlock could easily guess that if he and Arthur had been near victims of the same thing, then there were others who had also suffered, possibly worse. Merlin wondered if Arthur kept track of them all, and how many others he might have protected.

"Come on Merlin, I need to get ready for the feast! I can't have you dawdling about all afternoon!"

"Sorry, My Lord," Merlin murmured, starting to fiddle with the buckles on Arthur's armour, to remove it piece by piece.

"You can bring the armour back to my chamber," Arthur added. "It will need cleaning for tomorrow."

Merlin made no comment, normally it would go to the armoury, and Merlin would clean and repair it there. Arthur, with that order, made sure he had Merlin somewhere where he could keep a close eye on him, and Merlin guessed if Arthur couldn't see him at the feast, Leon would have him in line of sight.

He pulled Arthur clear of his armour and then followed him into the castle, staggering along behind him carrying all the equipment.

"Hurry up Merlin!"

"Easy for you to say," Merlin muttered under his breath. Arthur paused on the steps leading into the castle and he turned around, glaring down at Merlin.

"Another way to keep you safe is to leave you somewhere public, like the stocks."

Merlin blinked, staring up at him. He couldn't be entirely sure if Arthur was joking or not, the late afternoon sun lit Arthur's face but hid his eyes. Merlin tightened his grip on the armour, and Arthur took a step down, which meant the light angled better. There still remained something dark in Arthur's eyes and Merlin guessed the whole situation was not bringing up very good memories for Arthur.

"Sorry, Ar… Sire."

Arthur scowled further, said nothing and turned and stormed into the castle, with Merlin struggling along in his wake.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin's assessment had been right. If Arthur was busy Leon lingered around, and if it became difficult Arthur conveniently needed his goblet topping up, or he wanted his plate filling. Merlin had never run around so much, but it meant that he never went near the visiting knights, although he remained very aware of them.

He was exhausted by the time it ended, Arthur was irritatingly, as always, in the last group to leave. So was Leon this time. Almost all of the other knights had given up and retired for the night before Arthur decided to give up. As he followed Arthur into his chambers, Merlin gave a huge, jaw-popping yawn. Arthur turned to look at him.

"I suppose you had a chat with Leon."

Merlin snapped his jaw shut and blinked, so taken aback he accidentally answered truthfully.

"Yes."

Merlin leant back as Arthur moved into his personal space. It sent Merlin's heart hammering as he tensed up. Arthur stood nose to nose with him, eyes burning with anger as he growled.

"It goes no further, do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord," Merlin said, so rattled he ended up being polite. Arthur nodded, turned around and started to unfasten his cloak. After a moment Merlin shook himself out of his stupor to help, taking the cloak and folding it. Turning his back on Arthur made it easier for Merlin to steel himself to ask.

"It still happens though."

"Not if I'm around to see it," Arthur said. Merlin turned to stare at him, watching Arthur yank the leather of his belt to fasten it.

"You can't see everything."

"I can see enough," Arthur said.

"What about William, he went off with that knight."

"William is willing, and Sir Derien knows it, and pays him."

"What?" Merlin almost lost control of Arthur's cloak.

"That happens as well Merlin. There are servants that don't object to spending a night in a nobleman's bed. They normally get something out of it even if they just get a decent night's sleep and some breakfast."

"Oh," Merlin said, finally regaining control of the cloak and getting it into the wardrobe.

"There is no point in stopping that," Arthur said. "It happens."

"I didn't realise."

Arthur glared at him, only stopping as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I'm aware of that, Merlin."

"But they try and… well…"

"Some think they don't need to be polite about it. A few little hints can sort out the willing from the unwilling. Some people, unfortunately, like them unwilling."

"Oh."

"And some just don't like to pay for it."

Merlin frowned. "What did they think I was?"

"I've no idea, I didn't bother to ask," Arthur said throwing his shirt at Merlin and unlacing his trousers. Merlin took the shirt and dumped it to one side and then handed Arthur his sleeping attire. The prince slipped out of the rest of his clothes and on getting dressed went to the desk to sift through the pile of papers that appeared to have grown since the morning. Merlin flitted about, tidying up and was only stopped as he reached the door, carrying Arthur's washing.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To drop this in the laundry room and then go to bed."

"Like I said last night Merlin, you're staying here. Gaius knows you are. I told him."

"You didn't tell him why did you?"

Arthur glowered. "Don't be ridiculous Merlin. I told him that I wanted to train early, and I needed you to be there. You can use the bedroll in the wardrobe, put it in front of the fire. It's quite comfortable."

"How do you know?" Merlin demanded, his voice muffled as he rummaged for the bedding.

"Because that's where I slept last night. I let you have the bed."

Merlin's head reappeared, almost knocking himself against the door, Arthur rolled his eyes as he watched him.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Merlin."

"And thanks for saving me, and everything."

Arthur paused, he had lifted the sheets and had one knee on the bed, ready to climb in. Merlin watched him, leaning back slightly as Arthur gave a rarely seen but deeply affectionate smile.

"You're welcome, Merlin."


End file.
